Freed X OC
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Chika is a runaway who's living in the forest and stealing to survive. She lives her life in constant fear of guilds who have been asked to hunt her down. That is until she meets the thunder god tribe and most importantly, Freed Justine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just going to say, first of all Chika is not a real fairy tail character, she is my oc and also I'm sorry for kind of making Laxus a right dick but it's just for the story, I do like Laxus in real life but he needed to be like this or else my ideas won't work.  
WARNING: This story kind of hints at child neglect (Is that a thing?), child abuse and maybe self harm. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
Running. She was always running. Away from police, angry shop owners, guild members who were asked to hunt her down and mostly, her parents. She tucked her long dark brown hair behind her ear as she curled up in the hole under the big oak tree to hide from the new guild members who were trying to catch her. She wished they understood, whenever guild members came to hunt her down, it just brung back horrible, unpleasant memories about her family. When these big strong mages came to try and find her she was always convinced she would die, she was always convinced that they would find her and lock her up and most of all, she was always convinced thay her parents had sent them.  
"Hey! I think I can smell her!" She heard a gruff male voice shout, presumably to his team members.  
Crap, Chika thought, peeking her head out of her hiding place to see four people standing a bit away. There was a big man with spikey blond hair, a man with wierd totem poles flying around him, a woman with brownish hair and lastly, a man with long green hair.  
"I've never seen these lot before.." Chika mumbled extremely quietly to herself however, it seemed it wasn't quiet enough. All four heads turned in the direction of the old oak tree as Chika quickly scrambled back into her hiding place.  
"Hello?" One of the men shouted into the entrance of her hiding place.  
"Bickslow, shut up." The womans voice said, supposedly to the man who just spoke  
"Look, we need you to come out just for a second." Another mans voice said  
"No." Chika answered, being stubborn as usual.  
"Can you please come out?" The womans voice asked kindly  
"No."  
She wasn't falling for it again, people who acted nice then turned their back on you and despite her being nineteen now, she was still as stubborn as a child not wanting to go to bed.  
"Get out of there now you little bitch." The one who had not spoken yet said, getting pissed off already as he punched the ground that he assumed would be above her head  
"Don't you call me a bitch you bitch and no, I'm not coming out." Chika replied, tears forming in her eyes after feeling the roof of the little cavern shake as bits of mud and grit went into her eyes and the big wound on her head after they fell due to the man punching the ground  
"Oh yeah and do you mind not punching my house?" Chika added, deciding to try and piss the angry guy off.  
"That's it you little..."  
"Laxus, be nice. Can you please come out just for a second?" The voice asked again  
"Hmm, well when you put it like that...No." Chika replied, knowing that if she refused for long enough they should just leave.  
"Well, Freed you stay here and keep trying to get her to come out and we'll set up the tents." Laxus said.  
"Okay." Freed replied as he was left sat next to a oak tree that had a girl living under.  
"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Freed said, putting his hand under the tree to try and comfort the girl.  
"No. Stay out of my house." Chika said. After she said this, she saw Freed's hand and so, she did the first thing that came to mind, she bit his finger.  
"Ow. What was that for?" Freed asked.  
"I told you. Stay. Out. Of. My. House." Chika replied in a dark voice  
"Okay. Okay. I'll stay out of your house but please come out. The other three have left, it's just me and we're not going to hurt you." Freed tried to comfort her.  
"Has the scary man gone?" Chika asked, peeking her head out to look around.  
"Yes. It's just me." Freed replied, looking kindly at Chika.  
"Why did you come?" Chika asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to trust him unless she knew why he was here.  
"We were sent on a mission, to bring you to our guild." Freed answered before seeing the fear in the retreating girls eyes.  
"Hey, It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Our guild master wants to ask you a few things that's all." Freed tried to reasure her as she popped her head up again.  
"You promise?" Chika asked  
"I promise." Freed replied  
"Pinkie swear?" Chika asked  
"Pinkie swear." Freed replied  
"Now, how about you come out and meet the others?" Freed asked  
"No." Chika replied, going back to being stubborn.  
"Is it because of Laxus?" Freed asked  
"Is that the scary one who punched my roof?" Chika asked  
"Yes but he's not that bad once you get to know him." Freed replied  
"Will you protect me?" Chika asked  
"Yes." Freed replied as Chika began climbing out from under the oak tree. Freed gasped, shocked at the state of her. She was covered in dried mud and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. Also he could see the boneyness of her arms and hands which were also covered in scars from out of her scuffed up tee-shirt. He could also see her boney knees through the holes in her black jeans and he could see the open wound on her head. As she stood up, a wave of sudden dizzyness washed over her and she felt herself falling however, just before she hit the ground, Freed caught her.  
"Thankyou." Chika said to him, not used to guild members actually helping her.  
"You're welcome." Freed replied as he helped her to walk over to where Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen were busy setting up the tents that they had assumed that they would need.


	2. Chapter 2

Freed led Chika over to where the others were setting things up only as soon as Laxus saw Freed helping the mud covered girl, he snorted in laughter.  
"What was it you'd said about not coming out?" Laxus laughed as Chika tried to hide behind Freed  
"Laxus, be nice." Freed warned before adding  
"It seems we won't need to stay tonight."  
"Are you being serious?" Laxus asked in disbelief  
"That bitch planned this! She waited until we'd set everything up!" Laxus yelled, outraged  
"No I swear I didn't..." Chika mumbled quietly.  
"Oh, so now you're being shy." Laxus sneered  
"Laxus! Leave her alone. I'll help you pack up." Freed said, leading Chika over to a fallen tree trunk so she could sit down.  
In no time at all, they had packed everything up and were getting ready to go when Freed realised that Chika had somehow fallen asleep on the fallen tree. He walked over to her and picked her up, realising how little she really did weigh. She stirred slightly in her sleep and wrapped her thin arms around Freed's neck, burrying her face in his shoulder. He let out a small chuckle at how childlike she seemed as they began the walk out of the forest to the train station.  
They reached the train station however, it never occured to anyone that Chika had never been on a train. She had woken up on the way out of the forest after Freed almost face planted the floor due to tripping over a tree root which caused everyone else to errupt in laughter, even Laxus who wasn't exactly in the best mood. As she saw the train pulling up, she screamed at the horrible noise of screeching whilst Freed frantically tried to calm her down. She had eventually calmed down but then refused to actually get on the train.  
In the end, Freed managed to convince her to get on the train and they soon arrived back in Magnolia after the troblesome train ride. They all left the train station and Chika, being eager to get away from the horrific metal beast , tried to go running off however, because of the state her boots were in, she almost immediately tripped and fell flat on her face, hitting her head on the floor and causing more blood to come gushing from her head  
"Hey! Are you okay?" Freed asked, rushing over to her. Helping her up, he noticed the blood dripping down her face.  
"You really are accident prone... That reminds me, what is your name?" Freed asked, feeling bad that he hadn't asked before.  
"Chika. I don't like mentioning my last name." She replied simply, not bothering to clean up the blood running down her face.  
"Nice name. I'm Freed Justine. Here." Freed commented, reaching forwards to clean up the blood that was close to running in Chika's eye.  
"Come on you two! We need to get back to the guild." Evergreen said to the two.  
"Okay, Okay." Freed said, helping Chika to walk without falling over.  
Upon reaching the guild, nerves suddenly attacked Chika. She had no idea what to expect seeing as guild members usually didn't seem as nice as this. Upon entering the guild, Chika noticed that everyone fell silent at the sight of her.  
"Ah, you're back. And I assume this is the ledgendary runaway." Master Makarov commented upon seeing the thunder god tribe with the small girl dressed in black and covered in mud, blood and scars. Chika looked down and as Makarov jumped down off the bar and headed towards her, she stepped back so that she was stood behind Freed.  
"Am I right in believing you are Chika Kamiya?" Makarov asked the girl who was only a bit taller than him who simply nodded, still looking down.  
"Freed." Makarov said as Freed began writing a rune around the guild so that Chika couldn't leave.  
"What are you doing?" Chika asked as she started panicking and looking around as if she was surrounded by ghosts.  
"I'm sorry." Freed said before going back to the rest of the thunder god tribe.  
"What do you want? Why am I here? Why..?" Chika yelled, trailing off at the end. She was aware that everyone was staring at her but she was to angry abouy Freed betraying her and trapping her here to care.  
"Come, I'll explain everything." Makarov said, gesturing for Chika to follow him.

"So I have some lost magic that's needed to save a whole town?" Chika asked after listening to Makarov's explanation,  
"Put simply, yes but first you need to master your magic and your head needs sorting out. You seem to be okay with Freed and he knows about your magic so he can help you with that and we can sort out for you to stay with him." Makarov suggested to which Chika nodded as they went to find Freed.

"Okay, let's go and sort out your head then." Freed said. turning to Chika after Makarov had finished explaining.  
The two of them exited the guild and began walking. The walk was quiet until Freed asked  
"Why do you like me so much Chika?"  
"You was the first person to be nice to me." Chika replied simply  
"Surely I'm not the first? What about your parents? Or childhood friends?" Freed asked however, he regretted asking as she went deathly silent. She sniffed slightly before Freed quickly said  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I was just curious but if it upsets you don't."  
"No, I know it's just me being weak but I don't really want to talk about my childhood." Chika said and Freed could sense a small bit of hatred in her voice.  
"It's okay and you are not weak. You're the only person anyone can think of that can use this magic and you lived alone in the forest for years and oh yeah, you have a giant wound on your head and haven't even mentioned it." Freed pointed out.  
"Freed?" Chika asked  
"Yeah?"  
"You're a nice person. In fact I think you're my favorite person." Chika said  
"Thanks." Freed replied as they both carried on walking.

 **A/N: Aaannnddd Chika's turning into Izaya from Durarara with her favorite person... Oh god..**  
 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I was going to make the next chapter about Chika's past but I'm probably going to put that furthur on. Again sorry about Laxus being a dick but as you know it's just for the story and I'm sure Laxus actually loves hugs. So anyway bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Freed and Chika arrived at Freed's house within a few minutes and, once arriving, Freed opened the door and let Chika in before following her inside. He gestured for her to sit down before he went to go and get things to clean her head. He got back to where Chika was and put the things on the table, realising that she was looking at the things on the table as if they were aliens.  
"What are they?" Chika asked curiously  
"They're to help clean cuts." Freed replied, grabbing a cloth and some antiseptic. Pouring antiseptic onto the cloth, he warned  
"It will probably sting at first but trust me it helps."  
Chika nodded and Freed leaned towards her, placing the cloth onto the wound on her head. She hissed as tears started forming in her eyes and Freed began apologizing multiple times. After he had finished cleaning up her head, he moved onto her arms which were covered in scars and cuts of all sorts. She had a bite mark, presumably from an animal on her elbow and there was even a few thorns stuck in her arms, some with skin starting to grow over them. Then, one of the worst parts he saw were the scars just above her wrist which, when he asked about, she confirmed that she had made them herself years ago. He didn't even know how to feel about it and even though she was only a year younger than him, he felt as if she would break any minute like she was young and fragile.  
"Hello? Freed? You still there?" Chika asked, waving her hand in front of Freeds face.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking..." Freed answered  
"Anyway, do you want to go for a shower whilst I make something to eat?" Freed asked, to which Chika nodded. He led her into the bathroom, showed her how to work the shower and where everything was and went to go and make some food. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, causing Freed to pause what he was doing to see who it was. He opened the door to see Evergreen.  
"How's Chika?" She asked sounding slightly worried for the small girl.  
"She seems fine, she's in the shower at the moment though." Freed replied, stepping aside so that Evergreen could enter the house  
"Oh, okay." Evergreen replied as Freed closed the door behind her.  
"So I was thinking I could take Chika shopping. Partly because she does need new clothes and also because You and shopping...No, I'm not even going to go there." Evergreen explained  
"I'm not sure whether to be offended or relieved." Freed said before Chika appeared in the doorway wearing the clothes that Freed had left in the bathroom for her.  
"Chika, Evergreen was just saying that she'd take you shopping, do you want something to eat before you go or are you going to get food somewhere?" Freed explained, turning to ask Evergreen.  
"It's fine we can go out somewhere." Evergreen answered.  
"Okay, well I'll see you later then I guess." Freed said to Chika as she followed after Evergreen.  
"So, where do you want to go?" Evergreen asked.  
"Uhhh...I don't know..." Chika mumbled, feeling extremely awkward.  
"How about we get something to eat first?" Evergreen asked when she realised that Chika wouldn't have a clue what she was on about.  
"O..kay..." Chika stuttered, feeling extremely awkward around Evergreen. They began to walk, Evergreen leading the way to a small restaurant. They entered the small building and went to go and sit down. The waiter came over and handed them some menus which Chika looked at suspiciously.  
"So what do you want to eat?" Evergreen asked the small girl who felt extremely out of place.  
"I...I don't know...I don't know what most of this is..." Chika mumbled.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that..." Evergreen mumbled, realising her mistake.

"It's okay... Do they have sandwiches?" Chika asked

"Yeah of course they do. What type of sandwich?" Evergeen asked

"Uhhh...Do they have cheese?" Chika asked

"Yeah." Evergreen replied as a waiter came over to the table to take their orders. She told him the orders and he wrote them down before going off to what they supposed was the kitchen. Their food came out before long and soon, they were getting up to leave the restaurant.

After leaving the restaurant, Evergreen led Chika down a busy shop lined street. Looking around at the shops, Evergreen spotted the one she was looking for as the two of them headed towards it.

After briefly looking around the clothes shop, Evergreen turned to Chika and asked

"So what sort of stuff do you like?"

"Uhh... I'm not sure." Chika replied. In all honesty, she had only ever been in one clothes shop.

"Okay, What's your favourite colour?" Evergreen asked

"I like purple and black, if that helps at all." Chika answered

"Okay then." Evergreen mumbled to herself as she began looking through the clothes, occasionally holding something up to roughly check size.

They finished in the clothes shops and began to head back to Freed's house, each of them dragging many bags with them. When they got to the front door, Evergreen didn't bother to knock, she let them in and shouted to Freed that they were back. As soon as Freed emerged into the hallway, he was immediately greeted by Chika running over and hugging him.

"Wow, I think you're the only person to of ever hugged Freed and survived." Evergreen laughed as Freed rolled his eyes at her. Evergreen checked the time before saying

"Well I'd best get going."

She began heading towards the door however, she was stopped by Chika who hugged her and said;

"Thank you for today... It was really fun..."

Evergreen smiled at her and replied

"Well if Freed ever gets annoying you're welcome to come round."

"Okay." Chika grinned.

After Evergreen left, Freed asked Chika what they had done today and she explained, showing him a few of the things they bought before a loud knock on the front door sounded. Freed got up to answer it, opening the door and expecting Evergreen, Bixslow or Laxus however, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face. As soon as the door opened, the person's voice outside asked;

"Where's Chika...?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Chika?" The man at the door repeated as Freed stood, unsure of what to do.

"Who are you?" Freed asked as Chika poked her head out into the hallway after hearing her name.

"Chika! It's been a while hasn't it!" The man said as Chika squeaked and retreated back into the living room.

"Chika? Are you okay?" Freed asked after seeing her sneak back when the man had addressed her.

"Chika we need to go. Your father wants to see you. He's missed you you know." The man said once more.

"No! I'm not coming with you!" Chika shouted

"You will if we make you." The man smirked, trying to push past Freed before he was stopped by a wall of purple text.

"Runes..?" The man asked, confused.

"Of course. It's much safer this way." Freed smirked as the man let out an angry growl.

"Listen here you... We was sent by her father after hearing news that she was at Fairy Tail." The man growled

"Look, whatever you're here for she obviously doesn't want to go. Tell her father that if he wishes to see her he should come himself." Freed stated as the man let out a dark chuckle, turning away from the house as he began walking back down the path.

"I'll tell him that then, but just remember that you've made a big mistake, rune mage." The man said, slightly turning his head to look back before he laughed once more, continuing towards the street.

"Well that was...weird..." Freed muttered before heading back inside to see Chika sat in the window hugging a pillow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Freed asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chika nodded before she mumbled

"I'm sorry. I should of known they would find me."

"What do you mean?" Freed asked

"I ran away from home years ago, that's why I was living in the forest and one time, this guild took me in only, he found me and forced me to go back. I spent another year there before I was able to escape again..." Chika explained, not mentioning who 'he' was however, Freed had already guessed that she meant her father.

"Chika...I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

"It's fine...Can I have a hug?" Chika asked innocently. The question caught Freed off guard as he finally registered what she had said.

"Of course..." Freed replied before trailing off as Chika practically leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him and burrying her face in his chest.

"Shhhhh...It's okay. They're gone now...Shhh" Freed told the trembling girl in his arms as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"Are you sure they're gone?" Chika whimpered.

"It's okay, they wouldn't be able to get in anyway. There are runes around the whole house that stop anyone from entering unless I have said otherwise. Even if they've not gone they won't be able to get you." Freed replied, still comforting the smaller girl.

"Thank you." Chika mumbled.

"For what?" Freed asked confused for a moment

"For everything. When you were sent to get me, no one said you had to be nice to me but you were. Also you're letting me stay with you and before, you stopped them from taking me back to my father..." Chika was physically shaking at this point, causing Freed to tighten his hold on her.

"No one said we had to be nice to you but it was the right thing to do. And besides if I didn't let you stay here, where would you stay? I mean you could of stayed with Ever but then I'd miss you. And I stopped them from taking you back to your father, you looked terrified, I wasn't about to let them drag you away if you was scared out of your mind because of them. You really don't need to thank me. I'm doing this out of my own will because you're a nice person who deserves so much more than you think." Freed finished, now holding Chika's shoulders whilst looking into her eyes.

"Freed...I...I don't know how to respond to that...Stop being so nice!" Chika said, once again burying her face into Freed's chest.

"Awww, how touching. Let's see how far he really will go to protect her." A mans deep laughter rung out through the empty dungeon as he held the dark glowing orb in his hand.

"He'll regret protecting her..."

Morning came around and Freed was awoken by a loud knocking on the front door. He let out a groan, his eyes closing to block out the bright sunlight as he noticed the dull throbbing pain in the back of his head. He rolled over, opening one eye slightly to check the time.

"Who on earth knocks on someones door at four in the morning?" Freed questioned to himself before reluctantly dragging himself out of bed to the front door. It appeared Chika had heard the door too as he saw her stood at the door, looking out confused.

"Chika? Who's there?" Freed asked before Chika sepped to the side, revealing Bixslow and Evergreen stood, both looking equally as tired.

"What are you doing here? It's four in the morning?" Freed asked the two

"Don't you remember? We were going on that job and someone insisted that we had to set off early." Evergreen stated before yawning.

"I thought that was next week?" Freed asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Nope, Laxus is in a bad mood, you might want to hurry up." Bixslow replied

"Oh god... Right." Freed said before turning towards Chika "Chika I need you to stay here okay? Don't leave the house unless you need to and if you need to go anywhere call someone from the guild. I'm guessing you'll of met Erza?" Chika nodded once more "If you need anything call Erza or someone else, okay?" Freed asked as Chika nodded once more

"Where are you going?" Chika asked confused.

"Were going on a job but it's okay, we'll be back in a few days." Evergreen replied, seeing as Freed had rushed off to get ready.

"Okay." Chika replied

Freed, Bixslow and Evergreen left soon after, leaving Chika alone in the house. She had stayed up for a bit after they left, simply sitting in the window once more with a cup of tea in one hand, her head resting on the other hand. This was going to be a long few days without Freed but she would have to survive. She was still terrified that her father would come to get her and even though Freed had assured her that he couldn't get inside the house, she was still unsure. She soon fell asleep once more, her thoughts eventually tiring her out. 


End file.
